"Tattnall County, Ga Biographies"
Source: http://files.usgwarchives.net/ga/tattnall/bios/clifton.txt John H. Clifton CLIFTON, John H., planter, Lyons, Tattnall Co., Ga, son of William and Susan (Sharpe) Clifton, was born in Tattnall county, March 12,1839. His grandfather on his father's side was Ezekiel Clifton, who, when a young man, came from Roanoke county, N.C., and was among the early settlers in this part of southeastern Georgia. He married Miss Elizabeth Roberts, a native of Screven county, Ga., and engaged in stock raising. William Clifton, father of the subject of this sketch, also made a life pursuit of farming and stock raising, but having developed under the instruction of Christopher Bowland, the famous Irish mathematician, unusual mathematical ability, made an enviable reputation as a surveyor. He was employed by the United States government to survey portions of the Cherokee country in north Georgia, and was very highly complimented by the then governor of the state for the excellence of his work. He served at various times as clerk of the court and as a justice of the inferior court, and represented the county in the general assembly. He died Dec 21,1873. His widow, born Feb. 1,1820, still survives, and is living on the old homestead in the southern part of Tattnall county. His grandfather on his mother's side, Maj. John T. Sharpe, was the son of a soldier in the revolutionary war, a prosperous farmer and a prominent politician, having represented the county several times in the general assembly. Mr. Clifton's parents reared to maturity nine children, seven of whom are now living: Maria, born April 22, 1837, married Dr. John Rambo, of South Carolina, who spent the latter part of his life in Georgia and died at Valdosta. He was a surveyor in the Confederate army. They had one child, Willie, who is a teacher in Tattnall county. Mrs. Rambo died March 14. 1862; John H, the subject of this sketch; Harrison, born April 12, 1841, farmer, Tattnall county, married Miss Fannie Smith, has nine children; Thomas, born April 6, 1843, farmer, Tattnall county, married Miss Sallie Shepard, of Liberty county, Ga., has eight children, has represented the second senatorial district in the general assembly; Elizabeth, born April 5,1845, married Capt. S.D. Bradwell; Ezekiel, born Dec.,7 (no year given here), farmer, Tattnall county, married Miss Viola Brannan, of Bulloch county, has had six children; Emma, born March 2, 1852, married John Diestel, born in Hamburg, Germany, now farmer, Tattnall county, has three children; William, born June 29,1854, married Miss Helen Raymond, North Lyme, Conn., who died without issue, and he married Miss Wilhelmina A. Hilton, of McIntosh county, one child. He is a prominent lawyer in Savannah, Ga., and has represented Chatham county two terms in the general assembly; Benjamin Hill, born Aug. 9,1856, died Oct. 19, 1890. Mr. Clifton was educated in the common schools of the country. He enlisted (as did his brothers Thomas and Harrison) in Company G, Fifth Georgia cavalry, state troops. The command was with Gen. Johnson’s forces, and participated in the battles at Kennesaw Mountain, around and at Atlanta, Nashville, and at Bentonville, N.C., remaining in the army until the surrender. After the war he engaged in farming, and to a limited extent in the manufacture of naval stores. He represented the second senatorial district in the general assembly four years before the adoption of the constitution of 1877, and was elected to represent the same district in the first election held after its adoption. He was in the senate during the celebrated impeachment trial of Goldsmith and Renfroe, etc. These continued honors indicate a popularity and public confidence quite rare, and undoubtedly gratifying to the recipient. Mr. Clifton was married April 19,1883, to Miss Amanda Coursey, born Aug. 13,1868, daughter of T. J. Coursey, of Montgomery county, Ga. To them six children have been born; Olivia Robie, born Aug. 28,1884; William Clisby, born March 6, 1886; Minnie Lou, born March 16, 1888; Benjamin Hill, born Feb. 8, 1890; Susan, born Feb. 21(no year is given here), died Dec. 27, 1892, and Minis Hunter, born April 14, 1894. Mr. Clifton is quietly enjoying the pleasures and comforts of a well-spent life, and a bright and lovely family circle at his home in the western part of the county. Peter Clifton CLIFTON, Peter, naval stores manufacturer, Tattnall county, Ga., post office, Lyons, son of Thomas E. and Mary (McGill) Clifton, was born in Tattnall county Jan. 19, 1851. The Clifton’s came from North Carolina to Georgia, and Mr. Clifton's grandfather and father, farmers, were born in Tattnall county. His grandfather, on his mother's side, Peter McGill, emigrated from Scotland to North Carolina, and thence to Tattnall county, Ga. Mr. Clifton, whose father died in 1871, was the fifth in birth of nine children reared to maturity, and of whom five are now living. Mr. Clifton received a fairly good country school education, and, on reaching manhood, went to farming and engaged in the timber business. Continuing his valuable farming interests, he commenced the manufacture of naval stores on a large scale in 1881, at Appleton, in the eastern part of Montgomery county, Ga., and in connection therewith conducts a general merchandise store. He has managed all these enterprises with the most satisfactory results. In 1892 he was elected from Tattnall to the general assembly, and was made chairman of the committee on internal improvements. Energetic and enterprising, he exercises no small influence in his immediate community and the county. Mr. Clifton has been twice married-first, to Miss Mary E. Gibbs, daughter of Hiram Gibbs, of Montgomery county. This union was blessed with six children, three of whom died in childhood. This wife died in 1884. His second wife was Miss Lottie E. Sharpe-born in 1865- daughter of Littleton and Caroline (McAllister) Sharpe, of Montgomery county, who has borne him two children: Lester, born in 1890, and Kate, born in 1892. Mr. Clifton is a royal arch Mason and a member of Vidalia chapter, Vidalia, Montgomery county. Category:Sources